1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a digital image and a method of controlling the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a digital image capable of sensing motion of a user and recognizing input by a user from the sensed motion, and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an apparatus for processing a digital image includes all devices which process images of a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, and a personal computer (PC) camera and the like and which utilize an image recognition sensor.
The apparatus for processing a digital image processes an image received through an imaging device and compresses the processed image to generate an image file in a digital signal processor. Accordingly, the image file is thereby stored in a memory.
Moreover, the apparatus for processing a digital image can display an image of an image file, that is received from an imaging device or that is stored in a storage medium, on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Meanwhile, the apparatus for processing a digital image includes various input means and recognizes input requests of a user through each of the input means. Such input means may include buttons for sensing a user's pressing action on the button, a menu system displayed on a display device, and a touch panel displayed on a screen for sensing a user's pressing action on the touch panel, for example.